SOLVEON
by Snowfeather58
Summary: a girl named Abigail recives a new pokemon Y game, and wanders into a city, where she catches an eevee. later, it evolves into sylveon. However, when Abigail stumbles across a sylveon, and defeats it in battle, things get a little...creepy.


i still remember the day i got my first pokemon game. it was christmas time, and i was opening my gifts. i had gotten some pretty good stuff. i got some mlp stuff, and a regular show figure pack. Then, i looked over, and saw a thin, square shaped package, just as big as a normal DS game, and it had my name on it. i was so excited, and i thought it was going to be the new angry birds game! but then, as i tore open the wrapper, my face turned shock. could it be?...YES! it was the new pokemon white 2 game! i was so happy, and excited! i tore off the plastic wrap, and popped open the case, and there was the game cartridge. i immediately went and got my 3DS, then inserted the game cartridge into the system, and began to play. well, i played the game for months, and i actually caught both white kyurem, and black kyurem, along with ALOT of shiny legendary, and non legendary pokemon. i even caught an eevee! when i caught the eevee, i had given it the name, "Yuna", because i thought it would be a pretty cool name for it. yuna never evolved, but i still like her, and care alot about her. I even battled against my opponents, but they were no match for my legendary pokemon i usually carry along with me. i had loved that game, and i still play it today.

...But, thats just the begginning. later on, they announced pokemon X and Y. and that made me EXTREMELY excited. then, my birthday came, and guess what i got? the new pokemon Y version! i became so excited, since yveltal is my favorite of the new duo. then, i stopped playing pokemon white 2, and played pokemon Y. i had chose Fennekin as my starter, and i battled many pokemon. then, i went into this city, and looked around in the tall grass. but then, as the battle music ringed up, my heart stopped..and i couldnt believe which pokemon it was! it was eevee! now, i had transfered most of my pokemon from the white game into pokemon Y, but i obviously didnt have a sylveon. and i knew this was my chance to get one. so, i called out Flare, my braixen. and after a few moments of battling, i lowered the eevee's HP down enough to catch it. then i threw a Great Ball. then, i waited..

"Abigail used the great ball"

i hoped that i would catch it. the first time i caught an eevee, it broke out a few times, which was VERY annoying.

then...my face became flooded with shock.

"Gotcha! eevee was caught!"

"YYYEEEEEEESSSS!" i shouted at the top of my lungs. i couldnt wait to evolve eevee into sylveon!

"give a nickname to the eevee?"

i clicked on yes, then typed, "sylveon"

"are you sure?"

as these words appeared, i then chose yes.

..i traveled, and battled with that eevee for a LOOONG time. but then, one day, after eevee leveled up, i became surprised as the evolution screen appeared...

"what is this? eevee is evolving!"

i was so excited! i hoped that it was sylveon, and no one else. because i already had all the eeveelutions...

"congratulations! eevee evolved into Sylveon!"

YYYEEEEESSS! i screamed! i finnaly had all the eeveelutions! but...it was kinda strange that the game called my eevee by its normal name, and not by the nickname i gave it. but i shrugged it off and happily walked through the forest, but then, the battle music began to play again. "UUUUGGGHHH! WHO IS IT NOW!?" i groaned. i hated it when random, stupid pokemon appeared. but, this wasnt any ordinary pokemon, it was a wild sylveon!

"oh come oooon!" i groaned again, "I shouldve known!" i pulled out Flare, my Braixen , and tried to fight the sylveon,

"sylveon doesnt want to fight!"

what? That's weird. wild Pokemon usually want to fight against you. but i shrugged it off and decided to attack anyway.

"Flare used fire blast!"

thank god! it worked! it chipped off ALOT off the sylveons HP, so i was ready to finish it off.

"Sylveon: Please! stop! i dont want to fight! i want to be with you!"

"WHAT!?...DID...DID THAT SYLVEON JUST SPEAK?" i shouted. It was strange for a wild pokemon to say this. but i already had a sylveon, so there was no turning back. i attacked the sylveon with fire blast again

"Flare used fire Blast!"

i watched as the sylveons HP went down..

"its super effective!"

i waited for the words, "sylveon fainted", but instead something weird happened. the screen turned black for a second, then changed back into the battle field. thats when it got creepy. sylveons expression looked as if it was sad, there were deep, bloody scars all over it, and it was crying. whats even more odd, is that my Flare didnt even use any type of attack that involved claws, or scratching!

"sylveon:...why?"

"why!? WHY WHAT!?" i shouted, in a horrified tone. then, thats when the end came.

"Sylveon died!"

"what!? she DIED!? WHY!?" i shrieked in terror, and sadness. the poor sylveon died? This isnt normal in a pokemon game! the only place where pokemon have died is at lavender town!

the screen changed back to the forest. i decided to leave. Mainly because i wanted to make sure the sylveon didnt come back. 5 seconds later, i heard very loud static, which began to creep me out. "uumm...whats going on!?" i cried. and just then, the screen turned black. and at the same time, the static stopped. i thought it was a glitch, so as i went to turn off the power, a creepy, disturbing image of a sylveon appeared. the place were the light blue was in the sylveons eyes were black. its once beautiful ribbons, now had mouths, but it appeared as if they were trying to open them up. the mouths were also stained with blood. the word, "WHY!?" was written with what appeared to be blood. the sylveon had one huge, deep scar above its arm, and lots of blood stains on its side. then, i began to notice that the lavender town theme began to play, but it was reversed, and it played VERY loudy.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT IS GOING ON!? TURN OFF DAMMIT!" i shrieked as i tried to turn off the power, but it was no use. my 3DS woudnt turn off. this went on for about a minute, then the forest screen came back. but it was even creepier. the lavender town reversed theme was still playing Very loudly, and it was looked as if it was night time. the trees were dark purple, and stained with blood. there were disturbing, and creepy images of the sylveon flashing every 5 seconds. ".what-...whats that!?" i cried as i spotted a eevee courpse, stained with blood, hanging from a rope on a nearby tree. i checked my party to see if my sylveon was still there, and thank god it was. I began to head for the exit so i could get out of this mad place, but thats when my heart stopped...the battle music ringed up. then, it changed to the lavender town reversed theme again, but it was louder, and sounded like one of the remixes of the song, which was called, "lavender town reversed"

"a wild SOLVEON appeared!"

what? solveon? wild pokemon dont have names like that, but whats worse it that the "solveon" looked exactly like the sylveon in that weird, creepy picture! i was getting scared, but i decided to be brave and fight

i sent out Flare and chose fire blast, snd hoped that it did alot of damage.

"Flare used fire blast!"

i watched as SOLVEONS HP went down, but it only went down to yellow. "oh come on!" i shouted, annoyed.

"SOLVEON:...WHY!?"

"WHY WHAT!?" i shouted again. but then...something hit me, this must have been the sylveon that i defeated a few minutes ago!

"SOLVEON used Pain split!

"what? pain split? thats not even a real attack!" i thought to myself. then, i watched as my Flares HP went down, all the way to red. then, i noticed that SOLVEONS HP went up!

"the battlers shared pain!"

"WHAT!? NO! STOP IT!" i shouted to the SOLVEON, i didnt want my precious flare to faint...or worse. when my turn came up, i chose the run option.

"SOLVEON: NO! YOU CANT RUN!"

"LET ME GO! STOP IT!" i pleaded the SOLVEON. i tried again, but the same message popped up. then, i had no choice but to go on. i chose flame wheel as my move

"Flare is too scared to move!"

"what!? whats wrong with you flare!?" i shouted at my flare. but i knew why he was scared. so i tried not to get too mad

"SOLVEON:...ALL I WANTED WAS TO BE WITH YOU! I WANTED TO BE YOUR POKEMON!"

"...no..." i cried, and i almost began to cry, but got over it quickly. i went into my items case, got a great ball, and tried to catch the poor sylveon.

"SOLVEON: NO! ITS TOO LATE NOW!"

"I THOUGH YOU WANTED TO BE WITH ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" i shouted angrily. i realized why it was too late to catch her, and i wanted to run and hide, but i had to be brave and fight

"SOLVEON used curse!"

"its super effective!"

'WHAT!?' i cried. i looked over at Flare's HP, and...it was gone.

"Flare died!"

"NOO! DONT DIE FLARE! NO! NO! NO!" i shrieked in sadness, how could this happen?

"SOLVEON:...WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!? WHY!?"

"IM SORRY! IM SORRY! FORGIVE ME PLEASE!" i cried..and i began to cry in despair...for my Flare had died, but i was able to call out another pokemon. i made a terrible mistake of calling out sylveon. i used my first move.

"Sylveon used Air Cutter!"

..yeah. i know sylveons a fairy type, but i had a TM that had air cutter on it, and somehow sylveon was able to learn it.

"its not very effective..."

again? the SOLVEONS HP barely went down!

"SOLVEON: WHAT!? YOU REPLACED ME!? TRAITOR! YOU WILL BE PUNISHED! WHY!? WHY!?"

i didnt say anything. i just sat there in despair...

"SOLVEON used Punishment!"

'NO! STOP! PLEASE! IM SORRY SOLVEON! FORGIVE ME PLEASE! DONT HURT MY SYVLEON! PLEEEEAAAASSEEE!" i cried louder than before, i had even started crying, for i had spent alot of time trying to get this sylveon...and i didnt want her to die...

"Its super effective!"

"WHAT!? NO! NO! NOOO!" i shouted again as i watched my sylveons HP go down to 1...

"SOLVEON:...WHY DID YOU DO THIS!? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME! NOT YOUR IDIOT, FAKE SYLVEON!"

i cried harder, "MY SYLVEONS NOT A FAKE! YOU MONSTER!" i shouted again..i went into my medicine case and tried to heal my poor sylveon..

"SOLVEON: YOU CANT HEAL A FAKE!"

"LET ME HEAL HER! PLEEEAAASSSEE! STOP KILLING MY POKEMON, YOU BITCH!" i screamed at the SOLVEON. i wanted to heal my poor pokemon, but it was no use...

"SOLVEON used stab!"

what!? what kind of move was this!? i then noticed my sylveons HP was 0...

"sylveon DIED!"

"NNNOOOOOO!' i shreiked, i sat there and cried even harder

"SOLVEON used KILL!"

what!? the battles over! is she trying to kill ME!?

"All of Abigail's pokemon Died..."

"WHAT!? NOO! NOO! STOP SOLVEON! STOP IT PLEASE!" i pleaded.

"Abigail is out of usable pokemon..."

"no...its all my fault..." i cried..i didnt know what to do next...i just sat there...crying with my hands on my face..

"SOLVEON used destiny bond!"

"WHAT NOW!?" i shouted in a very frustrated tone. the screen slowly faded to black...and the music stopped.

then..the same creepy sylveon image i saw in the beginning popped up, and it screamed VERY loudly. i screamed loudly and threw my 3DS on the ground. then... i blacked out.

"Abby? you ok?" i awoke to the sound of my friend, louies voice. "oowww, what happened?" i moaned as i got up, slowly.

"well, i heard you scream, and i came to see what happened, and you were laying there." he replied, "And, apparently there was a glass shard stuck in your hand, but i got it out."

"THERE WAS A WHAT!?" i yelled and looked at my hand. there was a large, bloody scar on my hand. "what about my 3DS?"

"Uumm, i hate to say this, but it broke. Thats how you got the shard stuck in your hand" Louie replied

"what!?" i said as i glanced over at my 3DS, the screen was shattered, and the rest of the glass shards layed around it.

i looked at the screen, and somehow, the system was still on.

"SOLVEON:...its okay. ill always be with you...always...

"..no" i said in shock. Louie looked at me, confused."i dont understand? what happened?"

"well, ill tell you..." i replied, then, i began to tell him the whole story...days later i got my 3DS fixed, and i started a new game on my pokemon Y version...hoping to never stumble across the dark, evil forest...ever...again...

...WHY!?


End file.
